


First Time (Please Read Tags)

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki hates just about everything about himself.For the first time in his life, he makes it just a bit better.Until someone comes in through the door.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fujisaki February [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	First Time (Please Read Tags)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavily edited version of my first fan-fiction (now deleted) and I kinda like this version better - 
> 
> I might make a part two for this but I don't know yet - 
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: MAJOR WARNING FOR SELF-HARM, SELF-DOUBT, AND SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THOSE THINGS TRIGGER YOU. (If I missed anything let me know in the comments)

Chihiro Fujisaki had been staring at himself in the mirror for what seemed like 11037 hours. 

And he hated it. 

He hated his stupid body. 

His eyelashes were too long. 

He was too short. 

Too small.

Too weak. 

And just all around an idiot. 

For the first time in his life he decided to punish himself for it. 

Glancing at the scissor on the table, he made his final decision. 

He picked it up and dragged the sharp end over his thigh. 

Shit hurt. A lot. 

But he continued to do it. 

He kept doing it till he couldn’t see his thighs. Just blood. Only pink blood. 

In a weird twisted way, he was proud of himself. 

For the first time in his life he felt a little better about his pain. 

… Until his cousin Chiaki came through the door. 

“Ready for game night Chi- WHAT THE FUCK” 

Yeah he was fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading :) 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos, comments, or a bookmark !! (These genuinely make my day) 
> 
> Take care of yourself 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
